


Memories Float In And Out Of My Mind

by 20BlueBoy19



Series: Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep? [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: 2 dudes sittin at a drive in 0 feet apart cause they're pretty gay, 20's refrences, 30's refrences, 40's refrences, 50'srefrences, Banter, Bonding, Crying, M/M, Other, Romance?, SO G A Y, Singing, Starlight Drive In, Stars, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dancing?, long talks, maybe 60's refrences, night sky, oldies refrences, oof sass, remembering the past, sleeping on eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20BlueBoy19/pseuds/20BlueBoy19
Summary: Two detectives at a drive-in. Banter and fluff.





	Memories Float In And Out Of My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the movies mentioned and am not making a profit from using them in this story. Also I hope you enjoy! Comment any ideas for fics you want me to write!

The pair of detectives were lying down on the roof of an old cherry corvega in the Starlight Drive In. Nick had tried to fix the video projector, and even Saylor had a go at it, but then both of them realized that even if they got it to work there weren't any movies left in the small diner that were repairable. So here they were, talking to each other and looking out into the dark, endless sky. Untouched by war. Nick and Saylor pointed out constellations and tried to see the face in the moon. How marvelous that even after the Earth was destroyed and rebuilt again, every person could still see the same reflective rock that had been gazed at by everyone before the destruction, and far before then.

Of course Nick had said something poetic and Saylor made a pun, so now the talk was a lot less serious, switched to an entirely new topic.

"Old noir movies are my favorite."

Nick winked and Saylow elbowed him.

"You sassy toaster. Really, though. Casablanca, the Man Who Knew Too Much, Thin Man--"

"The Thin man series was my- _Nick's_ favorite." Nick said. Then, continuing the list; "The Maltese Falcon, Kiss Me Deadly, Laura, Out Of The Past... there was a real good one but this circuit board brain's a bit fuzzy. A guy broke his legs... he saw a murder through his window..."

Saylor beamed. "Rear Window! That one's my favorite! Best goddamn movie I've ever seen."

Nick chuckled and tipped his fedora dramatically. "You got good taste, kid."

"So do you. You know how many times I've mentioned some random prewar culture and people look at me like I'm crazy?"

"I'd expect a lot."

"You'd be right." He sighed.

There was silence for a time. They gazed at the sky and kept their thoughts in their own heads. Nick's stargazing brought his gaze to the left, and he glanced at Saylor. Then, absently, "You got real nice eyes."

Saylor jerked and looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "Oh? Look who's talking."

"These ol' optics couldn't rival Frank Sinatra's like yours could. Those baby blues look just like the ocean."

"Come on,  Nick." He was starting to blush but not acting coy. "Cut it out. I really like your eyes, too."

Nick ignored him, loving the pink dusting the other man's face when he received compliments. "You got cute freckles, too. Like tiny stars." He tapped one of the freckles on Saylor's nose. The man just looked away, cheeks flushed.

As if in argument, Saylor muttered, "You're cute and short."

Nick paused. "Your _little valentine_ isn't that litt--"

"Not this again!" Saylor interrupted. "I will leave! Just walk right out into that darkness and leave you here all alone." He was smiling.

Nick laughed and leaned back onto the car hood, lying down. The other man looked into space again, so clear without all of the pollution, but his eyes weren't darting around, weren't mapping the constellations in his mind.

The air of the night changed. There was silence until Saylor whispered," I'm never gonna see any of those movies again, am I?"

Nick was caught by surprise. Saylor wiped the bridge of his nose. "Sorry, I'm just... sometimes it's easy to forget... then a simple thing happens and it just... it all comes back..."

Nick didn't know what to do. He sat there awkwardly for a bit. Saylor mentally socked himself one for making this suave tin can all weird. "I'm fine. S'okay, just needed a second."

Saylor saw Nick turn to him through his watery eyes. He locked gaze with those yellow horseshoes, and he just couldn't hold it in anymore. His nose scrunched up and the first tears came out. He tried to stop but he couldn't. Saylor doubled over and sobbed, hating every fiber of himself for it.

From above the synth looked down at him, completely at a loss. He crouched down and tried to rest his hand on Saylor's back, but the man turned around and grabbed the synth, burying his face in the crook of the synth's neck and chest. Nick wrapped his arms around him. After a few minutes he began quietly humming, the sound barley audible over Saylor's dying sobs. While the man wept against his chest, the hum evolved into a quiet song;"... finally found somebody who, could make me be true, could make me feel blue, and even be glad, just to be sad, thinkin' of you..."

"What're you doing?" Saylor asked. However, the question was muffled against Nick's shirt and sounded more like 'wahfer you dern'. The synth tapped up the volume button for the pip-boy still wrapped around Saylor's arm.

With the song louder he continued singing with a comforting voice,squishing his face more comfortably against the top of Saylor's head.

"Some others I've seen

Might never be mean,

Might never be cross or try to be boss

But they wouldn't do--"

Another, shakier voice started singing along. The two of them muttered the rest of the song to each other and to no one, slightly rocking left and right in time with the music.

"For nobody else gave me a thrill

With all your faults I love you still,

It had to be you, wonderful you,

It had to be you."

The pair stayed in the position for a while, Nick quietly humming along to the next songs. Saylor fell asleep listening to the vibrations of the noise. Nick wiped away his dried tears with a soft polymer hand and looked into the sky. The darkness faded into pale colors. The world woke up again.


End file.
